


Watch and Learn

by raptormoon



Series: Fifty Shades of Shiny [3]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Actually it isn't super bad but still, And really really good at other things, But he's really good at it, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Language, M/M, Maui has given up all hope, More Sex, Or maybe that's vice-versa, Sex, Sexing these guys up again, Tamatoa is still a jerk, Traditional sex performed in a non-traditional manner, Voyeurism, bad language, coarse language, it's not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: “Enjoying yourself?” the giant crab asked.Maui knew there was something witty he really should be saying right then, but as he heaved for breath the only thing he could manage was, “Ummmm….”“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tamatoa winked.





	Watch and Learn

Maui lounged on a small pile of gold, dozing and daydreaming in turns. Tamatoa had been away when he’d arrived at the monster’s lair, so Maui had decided to sit and wait for him. He knew better, now months after their initial… reconciliation, than to take any initiative in guessing what Tamatoa wanted from him. Sometimes it was treasure upkeep. Sometimes it was sending him straight back where he’d come from. Sometimes it was random tasks and odd jobs that Maui would never have thought of on his own. And sometimes….

Sometimes it was just lots of fun.

He smiled as memories barraged him. His body heated, his breathing deepened, his heart stuttered.  _ Fun _ took on all sorts of meanings now. Once upon a time, it was a call to adventure across the sea. Now, exploration took a decidedly more intimate turn.

Trying to make amends with Tamatoa was certainly the best and most enjoyable decision Maui had made in a really long time.

The heat in his chest spread downwards, and before long Maui couldn’t help but reach down to give himself a little attention. Remembering their first amicable encounter in a millennia was particularly exciting. His hand slowly stroked up his length, fingers trailing, as he remembered the exquisite touch of Tamatoa’s tongue….

It did not take long, with his mind whirling through the many memories they had made recently, before he was fully hard and pumping himself with gusto. He dug his other hand into the gold beneath him, feeling metal bits slide between his fingers, a cool soothing stroke that was a stark counterpoint to the heat inside his fist. On a whim, he grabbed a handful of the coins and gemstones and lifted them before letting them spill onto his chest. The sensation was odd but not unwelcome: a shower of cold, light touches, distantly reminiscent of the touch from Tamatoa’s antennae.

He squeezed himself, feeling the firm flesh jump in excited arousal. He moaned, not holding back the volume or enthusiasm.

“I see you’ve elected to start without me.”

The velvet tone of that voice rolled right through Maui, and he came with a shout.

His eyes flew open in pleasure and surprise, with embarrassment following close on their heels. The shout became stuck in his throat while his hand jerked up and down, his body completely oblivious to the fact that he wanted it to stop doing what it was doing. Instead, it just spurted a steady stream of fluids up onto his tattooed belly.

He looked to Tamatoa. Tamatoa just looked right back at him, a smug smirk writ large across his expressive face.

“Enjoying yourself?” the giant crab asked.

Maui knew there was something witty he really should be saying right then, but as he heaved for breath the only thing he could manage was, “Ummmm….”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tamatoa winked, then turned to look over his shoulder. “What do you think, Nua?”

Maui followed his gaze only to find another monster inside the lair. A giant chameleon, maybe, but with far too many horns. Maui, already embarrassed, felt his cheeks flush hot, and his penis, still grasped tightly in his hand, gave a twitch of please-don’t-really-be-interest.

“An impressive show,” the chameleon, Maui guessed a female, replied. “...For a pet.”

Maui didn’t think his cheeks could  _ get _ any hotter, but Tamatoa just laughed.

“Yes, he has become quite tame, hasn’t he?” Tamatoa slid his burning gaze back to Maui, and that look promised many things. Maui gulped. His cock twitched again.

“Maui,” Tamatoa continued, and the timbre of his voice was low and smooth and Maui could almost taste it, “I would like you to meet my friend, Nuanua. Nua, dear, I am quite fond of my pet and would appreciate your not eating him.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she replied. The look she gave Maui right then had him seriously doubting the truth of her words. “Although a  _ taste _ would certainly be appreciated.”

“I am almost jealous,” Tamatoa remarked, “except that I know how delicious he is. When he’s had a bath, at least.”

“Uh, I don’t really like how you two are talking about me like I’m an appetizer or something.” Maui had finally managed to pry his hand away from his very sensitive cock and was sitting up, maneuvering his body so that he could leap to his feet and flee if needed. He trusted Tamatoa - more or less - but this Nuanua was completely unknown.

Her grin at his comment did absolutely nothing to endear her to Maui. Tamatoa, for his part, chuckled that low, seductive purr he was unreasonably good at. Then the monster crab reached out pincer and plucked up Maui gently by the waist. Maui tried not to let his wariness show - confidence was everything! - but his hook was rather far away now and a flutter of nervousness streaked through his stomach.

“Now, Maui, I appreciate the show, but Nuanua and I have an arrangement today.” He was lifting Maui higher now, and angling toward the inner, spiral wall of the shell lair. “Unless you are actually volunteering as refreshment, I suggest you sit this one out.” Tamatoa dropped Maui onto the ridge created by the spiral, well above the crab’s own height. He paused, looking back at his monstrous guest for a moment, then returned his attention to Maui. “You are welcome to watch, however,” he finished with a wink.

Maui landed lightly on his feet, and glanced down. The height was dizzying, if not actually dangerous to him, so instead of looking at the ground he looked out at the two monsters. Tamatoa had turned away and was walking back toward Nuanua, but the chameleon was staring right at him, a certain glint in her yellow eyes.

“An audience? Why, Tama, you certainly know how to treat a lady!”

“An unexpected surprise, to be sure.” He reached his antennae out toward her, trailing down her neck then back up to trace her horns. She continued watching Maui, however, and as he looked back he saw her pupils slowly dilate. Tamatoa grew closer and his antennae slipped down to trail the length of her body, and she shuddered as they reached the base of her tail. Finally Nuanua broke her gaze with Maui and met Tamatoa’s eyes instead.

“Well,” she purred, “I suppose we ought to put on a show of our own.”

Maui didn’t have to see Tamatoa’s face to know that seductive grin was out in full force.

“Do let’s,” he agreed.

As quick as that, Maui found himself completely ignored as the two monsters involved themselves in each other. This was a new experience for him, to be sure. He was supposed to sit here and just… watch? What would be the fun in that?

He looked around where he stood. He couldn’t actually get anywhere. His hook was still on the ground, so he couldn’t fly. He could jump down, but he would land uncomfortably close to the two gargantuan monsters and that ran the risk of being squished or eaten. He  _ could _ try walking the entire spiral, but that sounded even less fun than watching. With a huff he tossed his hair back then sat, once more looking down at the monsters before him.

Only to find that one of Tamatoa’s eyes had turned backward to look at him, half-lidded. That eye winked before turning back to the chameleon, and Tamatoa did something with one of his pincers that made Nuanua moan.

Well, okay, Maui thought. Maybe this will be fun after all.

The two monsters shifted ever so slightly, and suddenly Maui could see what Tamatoa was up to: he had his mouth around one of the larger horns sprouting from Nuanua’s face and was sucking with enthusiasm. Nuanua, meanwhile, had reached a claw out to trace the underside of Tamatoa’s carapace. Maui watched with rapt attention, then noticed that Tamatoa’s smaller, rear claws were flexing open and closed in time to Nuanua’s ministrations.

Hmm. So Tamatoa liked belly rubs? Maui grinned; he’d have to keep that in mind for later.

Then Tamatoa removed his mouth from the horn. He reached up a pincer and grabbed a different horn, then with a hard jerk yanked the chameleon’s head aside. It seemed a vicious move, but Nuanua only moaned again. When Tamatoa licked her neck, the moan became louder before ending with a trill. He licked her again, and her whole body followed to flop prone into the sand.

“No offense, babe,” he purred, then licked her again, this time across her belly. “But I think I’ll be on top today.”

Nuanua gasped as the tongue scraped over the skin above her ribs. Then her mouth opened and she shot out her own tongue in a quick movement. Maui was surprised to see it wrap around one of Tamatoa’s antennae. The crab heaved up into the touch, a groan escaping him, before he settled back to his task.

“Do you see me complaining?” she asked in a raspy voice, words unmarred despite the preoccupation of her tongue.

Tamatoa only chuckled again - gods, that sound settled into Maui’s bones every single time he heard it - and moved one pincer down to begin stroking between her rear legs, while he began peppering her chest and abdomen with kisses.

“You never complain, Nua,” he commented, after a few more kisses. “And rarely compliment. I never know if you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I like watching you improvise,” she returned, her voice becoming more breathy than raspy. “Besides, if I didn’t enjoy myself, I wouldn’t bother coming back, now would I?”

She was still tracing her claw along Tamatoa’s carapace. Maui only noticed that detail once he was able to tear his gaze away from her tongue wrapped around the antenna. Tamatoa’s breathing was growing unsteady but his claw kept up its rhythmic motion between her legs. It was starting to glisten, as well; some sort of fluid was leaking out.

With another groan followed by a sigh, Tamatoa arched into the touch beneath him. His tail uncurled and Maui saw a heavy shadow emerge. Oh.  _ That _ . Maui hadn’t seen Tamatoa let that out since Maui himself had turned into a giant crab, all those many months ago.

Now that he thought about it, hadn’t Tamatoa said they’d needed to work on technique? Maybe this was a good chance to learn.

Tamatoa lifted his stroking claw, and began working his lips downwards. About halfway down, Nuanua reached up with her own claws and began stroking Tamatoa’s antennae. She whispered something; the words didn’t carry to Maui, but Tamatoa laughed in his deep, rumbling voice. He did not answer, instead moved further down until his face hovered over the area his claw had been rubbing. He poked his tongue out, prodding, and Maui realized with a flush of heat that Tamatoa’s tongue was licking  _ inside _ of Nuanua.

The motion of the tongue stopped, and Tamatoa looked up. “Ready, babe?” he asked, but only one eye was looking at Nuanua; the other was once again watching Maui.

Maui gulped. He did not realize he nodded in answer.

“Gods above and below,  _ yes! _ ” Nuanua answered, her voice rough.

Tamatoa dove in.

As Maui watched, the giant crab worked his tongue and lips onto the chameleon’s… what did lizards even have, anyway? Into her lady bits, the demigod settled on. Tamatoa’s lips nibbled at the edges of the opening, then he switched to long, slow licks that plunged deep inside before sliding up. His pincers stroked at Nuanua’s hind legs, and she continued to caress his antennae with her claws, gasping and moaning wantonly, arching with every thrust of tongue.

Maui found himself squeezing his legs together, trying to ignore the pleasantly warm ache building down there.

When Tamatoa hummed, it once again thrummed deep inside of Maui’s core. And if he could feel that from all the way up here….

“Oh!” shouted Nuanua, sucking in breath. “Tama dear, stop, please stop a moment.”

He lifted his face slightly, mouth ringed in shiny, slippery fluids. “Are you sure about that, darling?”

Nuanua didn’t bother to nod. “I am beyond ready to consummate our affection mutually.”

Tamatoa snorted, but moved back up her body, his heavy gonopore dragging along her tail until it rested directly above the junction of her legs. “You’re reaching a bit there, babe.”

“Shut up,” she groaned, “and fuck me already.”

“With pleasure,” Tamatoa answered. He angled his body down, and… Maui watched with amazement and a little bit of horror as the large mass hanging from Tamatoa’s carapace managed to slide inside the chameleon. There was… no way that could happen, right? And yet, the proof was right before him.

His own heavy cock twitched in admiration.

The two monsters rocked into each other and a chorus of noises rose from between them. She moaned. He gasped. She shrieked. He giggled. And claws and pincers wandered everywhere, touching, pinching, scraping.

It was quite the show, Maui had to admit.

He could tell when they were hanging on by a thread. Watched as Tamatoa slowed down to try to prolong it, saw Nuanua take a deep breath to calm her body. But both actions were in vain, and with matching roars the monsters came with a great clash.

Maui let out the breath he had been holding. Wow.

Barely a minute passed, however, before Nuanua starting shoving at Tamatoa’s head as it rested on her chest. “You’re heavy! Get up, assface.”

Tamatoa groaned, but managed to lever himself up and pull out. “You’re one to talk, bitch.”

Maui just stared. Um, what?

“You do all the talking for both of us,” Nuanua continued, rolling onto her side as Tamatoa flopped beside her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She laughed. It wasn’t a nice one. “You would, wouldn’t you? I could say to your face how horrendously small your ule is, and you would say ‘thank you’.”

“Not true,” Tamatoa countered, though his tone was light. “I would say, ‘thank you, you smelly cunt, but I happen to know for a fact that you can’t handle everything I’ve got’.”

“Oh no?” she asked, her tone deliberately soft. “You think it’ll be any difficulty for me to handle you.... like  _ this? _ ” With a sudden motion, she sprang to her feet, grasped the edge of Tamatoa’s shell, and flipped him over onto his back.

Maui jumped to his feet, alarmed and already trying to figure out the best way to help, but Tamatoa began speaking then, in a drawling tone.

“Oh, no, I’m at the mercy of a giant chameleon, whatever will she do to me?” And as Maui looked back down, he was just able to make out a smirk on Tamatoa’s face. “Maybe she’ll  _ change colors _ at me! The horror!”

So… Tamatoa wasn’t worried about this turn of events. Gingerly, Maui sat back down. He would have to trust the crab on this.

His motion had not gone undetected, however. As he looked back out, he caught Nuanua gazing at him thoughtfully. He wondered what she was thinking, but her yellow eyes gave nothing else away. The contact lasted only a moment before she turned back to Tamatoa, and gave him a similarly considering look. Then a smirk of her own crept across her scaly lips. She stepped lightly with her front claws up onto Tamatoa’s shell, staring down at him with a hungry expression.

“I think I  _ will _ go easy on you, crab,” she purred, and Maui barely knew her but  _ wow _ where did that tone of voice come from? It went straight to his erection and corrected any flagging it had previously been considering. “Today, I will merely make you finish what you started.” She had continued climbing atop Tamatoa until all four legs were up. She slithered her body forward, then reared up, holding her body upright and sitting right at the base of Tamatoa’s neck.

Maui still could not make out much of Tamatoa’s expression, but if his antennae were anything to go by he was quite pleased and excited by this turn of events.

“I like that you think you can  _ make me _ do anything, babe,” he rumbled, his voice gone sultry with promise.

“Stop talking,” Nuanua hissed, “and put that mouth to better use.”

Tamatoa tsked. “How cliché.” But he licked his lips.

Nuanua didn’t say anything more. She slid forward, once again centering the apex of her legs over Tamatoa’s mouth, weight resting against her tail still on his carapace. Tamatoa brought his pincers up and lightly grasped her thighs, further supporting her.

Then he licked.

It wasn’t the same as before, Maui realized. Not an imitation of mating or rutting or whatever term monsters were using these days. No, instead, this was a very deliberate tease. Maui watched as Tamatoa traced shapes and strange symbols on the flesh above him, circled the entrance before diving in then lapping at Nuanua’s inner walls. The chameleon, for her part, was moaning appreciatively, rocking her hips in encouragement. Tamatoa pursed his lips then, and sucked. Nuanua arched with a gasp in response.

Maui watched as Tamatoa expertly wielded his tongue to bring the other monster to her knees with pleasure. He remembered that tongue touching him, as well, and imagined what it would feel like to have Tamatoa do  _ that _ to  _ him _ . His own breathing became shallow as he spun scenarios around in his head.

Tamatoa began humming, then, and his whole jaw worked at Nuanua’s flesh. Maui wondered what was going on inside, to have her bending over backwards and trilling like she was. Her eyes were closed, her mouth parted open, and her legs were trembling on either side of Tamatoa’s face. He was fairly certain that Tamatoa’s grip on her thighs was the only thing still holding her up.

The sounds they were making echoed up to Maui and dove straight into his groin. Moaning and slurping and trilling and smacking; a cacophony of erotic noises that enhanced the sight before him.  Nuanua had leaned back so far that her front claws were low enough to knead at Tamatoa’s carapace. Tamatoa’s antennae were stroking over Nuanua’s abdomen, causing the occasional shiver to flinch across her skin. She was bouncing her hips on his face, riding him as his tongue and lips continued to massage her entrance and inner flesh. And Maui watched, entranced.

Tamatoa made an odd motion with his head, as though he were scooping something with his chin. Immediately Nuanua shrieked, body stiffening, claws curling and scraping into the shell beneath. Her thighs clenched around Tamatoa’s face, and he laughed a low, growly chuckle into her still-seated flesh before lifting her up and scooting her back, letting her lay on his shell to recuperate. He rolled both of his eyes back to look directly at Maui, the shine on his lips highlighting the pleased, smug grin.

Maui felt a release of pressure, staring into those eyes. His own body trembled in a display not unlike Nuanua’s. He would have fallen, he thought, if he hadn’t already been sitting. But it wasn’t until he saw Tamatoa’s eyes curling in absolute delight that Maui realized he had orgasmed.

Again. Just from watching two monsters fucking on the floor. And it hit him, then, that he had it  _ bad _ . Tamatoa was never going to let him live this down.

There were very few sounds over the next few minutes, mostly that of labored breathing as it slowly calmed. But when that silence was finally broken, it was flat out shattered.

“So, what was it you said earlier about somebody being  _ heavy? _ ” Tamatoa drawled, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

“Shut up, jerkface.”

“Oh, jerkface now?” Tamatoa rolled his eyes. “Tell me, is that better or worse than ‘assface’?”

Nuanua barely lifted her head enough to glare daggers at him.

He began rocking his shell side to side, obviously aiming to dislodge the chameleon. “Come on, you tart, up you get. Time to go.”

“ _ Uugh, _ ” she complained, but obligingly slid down to the ground beside him. “ _ Fine. _ I’m going.” She stood, her legs barely quivering, and sneered up at Maui. “Have fun with your  _ pet, _ ” she snarked, still directed at Tamatoa, before she turned and began walking away.

“You have fun with your walk of shame!” Tamatoa called after her. Then, a moment later, he added, “See you next time!”

Her only response was to flick her tail as she exited the lair.

Tamatoa chortled, then looked back up at Maui. “So! Enjoyed the show?”

“Uh, well. I could say ‘no,’ but you would know I was lying….”

“Then you need to work on your delivery.” Tamatoa glanced around, then huffed. “That skinny two-faced spawn of a slug monster left without helping me up! I don’t suppose you would jump down here and give me a hand?” He blinked up at Maui and gave the most unconvincing pout the demigod had ever seen.

He stood, and grimaced at the sticky mess on his thighs and leaf skirt. Nothing for it, though, so he jumped down and landed with a resounding “thump!” on the sand beside Tamatoa.

“So what was with the personality shift?” he asked as he got a grip on the edge of Tamatoa’s shell.

“That was what we like to call  _ role play, _ Maui dearest,” Tamatoa answered in the same tone he had been using earlier. “Nuanua likes to put on a show. Quite the performance artist, really.” Maui heaved, then, and Tamatoa rocked his weight away to finish the flip.

“And after?” he asked, as the crab shook out his legs.

“What, the sex? That’s very basic knowledge in pleasuring females, I would expect you-”

“I meant all that name calling!” Maui interrupted.

“- _ really _ … oh.” Tamatoa shrugged. “She has a dirty mouth, what can I say? I’ve learned to roll with the punches before flinging them right back at her.”

“And all this is… normal? Between you two?” Maui circled his finger around, unsure what exactly to make of it all.

Tamatoa looked down at him, grinning with all of his teeth on display. “Why? Jealous that I have a steady fling?”

“Here I thought that  _ I _ was your fling.” Maui crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

Tamatoa opened his mouth to respond, but stopped before any sound came out. He stayed like that for a long moment, then closed his mouth again with a shrug.

“Semantics,” he said dismissively. He took two steps away and casually reached out to take up Maui’s fishhook, then turned back to the demigod. “Fun is fun, no matter who the fling is.” Then he grinned, eyes once again curling with amusement.

“So,” Tamatoa drew out the word, making it suggestive, then poked his tongue out a little to lick his lip. “Would you like to try a taste?”

“Not… really, no,” Maui answered, a little unsettled.

“How about a little dessert, then?” Tamatoa brought Maui’s hook up to him, grinning. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't usually use language like this and don't generally recommend its use, but I figure if you're old enough to be reading this you're old enough to how your friends prefer to be addressed!
> 
> Notes!  
> 1\. Thanks to Google Translate, I have discovered that in Maori language, "nuanua" means "rainbow" and "nua" means "wounds." Felt appropriate for my sarcastic drama-queen chameleon monster lol. (Spoiler, she'll be using those claws and horns more in the future.) 
> 
> Also, "ule" is Hawaiian for "penis." Yeah, that's some real dirty talk there, uh huh.
> 
> 2\. I know what a cloaca is. Maui does not. He's doing his best, promise.


End file.
